


be my chou-cream

by psharp10



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Strippers & Strip Clubs, i used 'fuck' too many times, most definitely not fluff - i know i promised fluff so i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin wakes up on a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon with a head-splitting hangover and a weird, itchy feeling near his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my chou-cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/gifts).



> soulmate!au in which whatever you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's skin and vice versa
> 
> the sex scene isn't very explicit? so i went with the 'mature' rating, but if you feel that i need to change it, please let me know!

Changmin wakes up on a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon with a head-splitting hangover and a weird, itchy feeling near his dick. Groaning, he flops his arm over his eyes and reaches down with his other hand to scratch at the oddly tingling area. That is until his hand is slapped away.

 

Wait.

 

Changmin pulls his arm slightly down, uncovering one eye and raising and eyebrow. ... _slapped away_ _?_  His brain can't do complex functions like thinking at this hour in the morning, but he still tries to blearily open his eye to make out what's going on and how is dick gained enough life of its own to slap away his hand. He's about 79% sure that he isn't dreaming because none of his dreams are really ever  _this_ vivid. And his dick never comes to life in his dreams, he isn't  _that_ desperate.

 

When he finally feels awake enough, he gazes down towards his dick and almost gets a heart attack when he notices a brown mop of hair blocking his view. Is he being sucked off? No, a blowjob wouldn't feel  _itchy_. Also the man is humming, his voice annoyingly familiar, and if Changmin  _was_ getting a blowjob, he would most definitely feel the vibrations on his dick. At the thought of that, his dick weakly twitches and the man at his crotch laughs, so loud, so annoying and-

 

Oh. Kyuhyun.

 

"What the fuck?" Changmin's voice is too raspy, almost ready to crack when he croaks out, making Kyuhyun look up from whatever he's doing at Changmin's groin area. "Kyuhyun, the fuck are you doing?"

 

"Good afternoon sleepy head~" Kyuhyun replies in the most irritating sing-song voice. He's grating on Changmin's nerves and he knows that. The shit eating grin on his face is an indication enough, Changmin's seen it too many times now. "Were you thinking naughty thoughts? Changmin junior just moved right now."

 

He waggles his eyebrows—fucking  _waggles_ his eyebrows. Who the fuck  _waggles_ their eyebrows nowadays? It looks eerily like what one of those anime characters does from whichever show Changmin binge watches whenever he feels motivated enough to watch it. It's fucking creepy.

 

"Don't call my dick 'Changmin junior'," Changmin replies, because of course, priorities. The more important stuff has to be dealt with and fixed first. "And you didn't answer my question. The fuck are you doing to my dick?"

 

"Then what do you want me to call it, 'limp biscuit'?" Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow, but doesn't let Changmin answer and continues. "Also, I'm being an amazing friend, obviously. I'm drawing near your dick, you know, for your special night tonight?"

 

Changmin's brows furrow at the 'special night,' he can't remember what show or event he was booked for today. The drawing near the dick part, is unfortunately, not as surprising as it should be. It's happened one too many times and Changmin's kind of, sadly, used to it now.

 

"Wait." Until of course it hits Changmin that he has a  _show_ tonight and Kyuhyun's fucking drawing on the areas that might be seen. "What the fuck are you drawing?"

 

He unceremoniously shoves Kyuhyun off of the bed, kicking him—twice—in the legs as he sits up to look at the mess his friend's made. There are little stars and hearts and...what  _seems_ to be a unicorn, with the horn being Changmin's dick, of course. Groaning, Changmin rubs a hand over his face as if maybe he will then be able to rub away today as an Actual Day from his memories and from reality.

 

Sadly, his expectations are let down as when he blinks to reorient himself, Kyuhyun's still sitting in front of him, humming some tune while he types on his phone.

 

"What event," Changmin sighs heavily as he talks, "do I have today?"

 

"I dunno, some bachelor party I think," Kyuhyun replies, mumbling, still too focused on the chat screen on his phone.

 

"Men?"

 

"Yeah," Kyuhyun nods, "no duh."

 

"Fuck off," Changmin half growls, getting out of the bed and putting on the stray pair of boxers that were dumped on top of his bean bag yesterday night. "Why are you here anyway? Aside from wanting to draw around my dick?"

 

"Uh, because I'm your manager?" Kyuhyun's tone is mocking and slightly condescending but Changmin brushes it off—he's pretty much the same with his friend, it's a routine. "Also, because without me you'd never wake up and lose all your money."

 

"No," Changmin squeezes the bottom of the toothpaste tube to put the paste on his toothbrush, "I wouldn't."

 

"Sure. Whatever you say," Kyuhyun says, still mocking, attention still on the phone as he leans against the bathroom door. Changmin has the strong urge to shut the door in Kyuhyun's face, but he resists. He's pretty sure Kyuhyun's brought them some coffee and breakfast, or well, lunch, and Changmin doesn't want to annoy his friend and not get the free lunch. Free food is always hard to come by with Kyuhyun, even free drinks are easier.

 

 

x

 

 

Changmin spends about an hour and half in the shower trying to rub away the marker drawings that Kyuhyun's drawn but luck really isn't on his side today. The drawings fade a little bit but they're still there, pretty visible. And Changmin's sure that by now he's rubbed his skin raw, so he gives up and gets out of the shower after cleansing away the soap foam.

 

He's quietly cursing Kyuhyun and drying his hair when the bathroom door opens and the devil appears.

 

"Get ready faster you ass," Kyuhyun says, his head peeking in from behind the door. "We have to go get you some props from the company and then the drive over to where your show is tonight is almost an hour long."

 

"Privacy is a thing shitface," says Changmin, letting the smaller towel hang around his neck as he squints at his manager. "And we still have like three hours, we're fine."

 

Kyuhyun huffs and shakes his head, getting the stray strands of his hair out of his eyes so that he can glare at Changmin properly. "I've seen everything already. And yeah, three hours  _would_ be fine if we had your make up supplies and props here, but we left them at the office last week because you didn't want to bring them over, so we don't have that luxury anymore. Traffic's bad today." 

 

Changmin wants to retort back but he knows that Kyuhyun has a point, so he keeps quiet and just pushes his friend out of the way as he exits the bathroom so that he can go get ready.

 

"If you hadn't drawn on my fucking crotch we'd have more time," Changmin grumbles as he puts on his jeans. Kyuhyun's sitting on his bed and still texting whoever he's been enamored with this week.

 

"If you hadn't taken ten hours to wake up and eat food,  _then_ we'd have more time," Kyuhyun snipes back.

 

Changmin angrily shoves his arms into his shirt and buttons it up. "Fuck off."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Kyuhyun mutters, walking out of the room and putting on his shoes as he waits for Changmin to follow him.

 

To annoy him, Changmin takes another five minutes to comb his hair, smiling victoriously when he hears Kyuhyun yell from the kitchen. He's getting late, but it's okay, the show's timings are lenient today.

 

 

x

 

 

"Heechul hyung." Minseok's eyebrows are furrowed, possibly in anxiety, perhaps in suspicion. "Why can't you tell me what you've planned for  _my_ bachelor party?"

 

"I told you already, it's a surprise. Be patient, Minseok-ah," Heechul says, patting the younger's head before drifting away to avoid more questions. 

 

" _Hyung_ ," Minseok calls out, but Heechul's only response is a wave over his shoulder before he latches onto Yunho, and Minseok grumbles and turns away.

 

Heechul digs his chin into Yunho's shoulder, tip toeing slightly to look at what Yunho's doing on his phone.

 

"So why have you been so fidgety this whole afternoon, Yunho-yah?" Heechul asks, a bright, innocuous smile on his face when Yunho turns around to look at him.

 

"I haven't been fidgety," Yunho says, pocketing his phone and pressing down on nonexistent creases in his shirt, as if he's trying to straighten them out.

 

Heechul raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

 

Yunho gulps. Fixes his hair and looks away.

 

"I'm just nervous for Minseokkie, it's almost his big night!" Yunho tries his best—really, he does—to tell a partial lie. He licks his bottom lip and then looks at Heechul. 

 

"And I'm the universe's biggest star," Heechul says. "That much is obvious Yunho. It's common knowledge. But tell me, what else has got your knickers in a twist?"

 

"I don't wear knickers," says Yunho, smiling at the deadpan expression on Heechul's face at the response.

 

"Boxers, then," Heechul presses on, looking away only for a few seconds as he picks up a piece of cut pear from the snack area. "Don't hide it from your hyung, Yunho. Hyung just wants to help." Heechul flutters his eyelashes.

 

Yunho licks his lips again, pulls at his shirt's ends and then sighs.

 

"I woke up today with some...interesting drawings." Admitting it makes it feel all too real. Yunho's woken up with strange drawings in weird places a lot of times, so he should be used to it by now, but a unicorn on his crotch seems a bit too much, even for what he usually gets. His soulmate can't be  _that_ weird, right? Yunho's luck is usually better than this.

 

Heechul raises an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. "Interesting, you say. Where did your soulmate draw this time?"

 

Yunho's eyes flick down to his own crotch and Heechul's gaze immediately follows. There's a slight choking sound and then loud laughter. Yunho narrows his eyes at his friend and then scowls.

 

"If you were just going to laugh at my misery then why did you even ask?" The pout on Yunho's face almost starts Heechul on another round of chuckling, but he controls himself.

 

"Oh no," Heechul says, calming down. "I'll help too, Yunho-yah. Don't worry~"

 

 

x

 

 

Help comes in the form of tight boxers and comfortable jeans, which translates to: Help doesn't come.

 

"How is this supposed to help me?" Yunho frowns as he shifts from one foot to another, the boxers are really just a tad bit too tight. "Heechul hyung."

 

Heechul grins, eyes sharp and smile deceptively innocent. "I'm not making you wear a thong, so this my help."

 

"That... doesn't make any sense," says Yunho, pulling on an ironed shirt and rolling up the sleeves to his elbows.

 

Heechul snorts. "It makes complete sense to me." He walks forward until he's standing in front of the younger and then proceeds to fix Yunho's hair.

 

"Trust me," Heechul continues, "you have to look good tonight. Half of the reason is you. Other half is Minseok's bachelor party surprise."

 

"Tell me again, what exactly is the surprise?" Yunho asks, gaze lowering to look at Heechul.

 

"It's a  _surprise_ ," Heechul says, exasperated. "How has no one grasped the concept of a surprise by now. You're not supposed to know what it is until you see it."

 

Yunho rolls his eyes but good-naturedly pats his hyung on the shoulder before they move out of the apartment to go pick up Hojoon and leave for the private club—where the party is supposed to be held.

 

 

x

 

 

Kyuhyun taps his fingers on the steering wheel, resisting the urge to press down on the horn. They're stuck in a traffic jam—have been stuck in it for the past half an hour. Leaning back on his seat, he turns to look at— _glare_ at—Changmin, who is playing some game on his phone, infuriatingly oblivious.

 

"Why the fuck did you have to take an hour to pick out your props?" Kyuhyun asks, still glaring.

 

Changmin looks up from his phone, raises his eyebrows and snorts. "Why, you want me to just go naked? Without any preparation?"

 

"What I mean is," Kyuhyun tightens his grip on the steering wheel, "why weren't you prepared beforehand you shithead."

 

Changmin doesn't bother to respond and instead refocuses his attention on the game. He's almost unlocked the next level, he just needs to get past the—

 

"Fucktards!" Kyuhyun shouts as he presses down incessantly on the horn, the honking loud enough that it shocks Changmin and he loses his handle on his phone, dropping it down on his seat, in between his thighs.

 

" _You_ fuckface," Changmin snarls, as he picks up the phone and quickly unlocks to confirm what he already anticipated. He's lost his position in the race, he'll have to start over again. "I was almost done with this level!"

 

Kyuhyun turns to look at Changmin and flashes his friend a lazy, smug grin that Changmin wants to wipe off of his face. He presses down on the accelerator and the car moves again. The traffic jam's over.

 

 

x

 

 

"So when is the surprise supposed to come out?" Hojoon asks, leaning into Yunho as he reaches across him to get a strawberry from the bowl.

 

"I don't know," Minseok replies, downing another shot. "It's been an hour already, and Heechul hyung said that whoever the surprise was supposed to be was supposed to arrive half an hour ago."

 

"Listen," says Heechul, pouring out the drinks for everyone again, as if he's trying to placate them with drinks. "He's probably just stuck in traffic or something."

 

"So it's a  _he_ ," Yunho says, eyes glimmering under the lights and lips curling up in a smile, eyes scrunched up in half moons. He's a bit tipsy and he feels victorious with learning any small detail. "He's a person. Your surprise is a person."

 

"You're a genius, Yunho-yah," Heechul says, entirely unimpressed and seventy percent mocking. Hojoon chuckles and rubs Yunho's shoulder when the younger pouts.

 

The three knocks sound just after Yunho finishes his shot. Heechul stands up and goes to the door to receive them. And through the slight tipsy haze and flashing lights, Yunho can only make out a dark mop of hair from over Heechul's shoulder. There seems to be some slight bantering going on, Heechul laughing and then they both turn around and walk towards the group.

 

"Guys," Heechul says, eyes sparkling, "Minseok. Meet Changmin, my present to you all~"

 

Yunho's eyes fixate on the man behind Heechul as he moves forward and—

 

Oh.  _Wow_.

 

Changmin's wearing a tie and black pants, and over the waistband of the pants, Yunho can still somehow make out the thin straps of a thong. His chest is lean, and as Yunho's eyes trail down the abs, he notices a thin line of hair disappearing from the navel to below the jeans and Yunho gulps.

 

Somehow the introductions happen, followed with a shit ton of hip gyrations and smirking and lip biting. Changmin loses his tie only 20 minutes after he arrives, but it's not like that the tie was hiding much anyway. Minseok ends up taking advantage of being given a stripper for his bachelor party surprise and he dances, or well, _grinds_ , really, with him. He's drunk enough that he flirts with Changmin, ignoring the hooting and jeers from his friends.

 

Yunho feels a curl of something like jealousy, low in the pit of his stomach, but he tries his best to ignore it. It's his dongsaeng's bachelor party. So he downs another shot. The liquid doesn't burn his throat anymore, there's just a pleasant thrum of the bass and a slight haze in his head.

 

He leans into Hojoon, nuzzling into the crook of his hyung's neck, smiling and laughing along when he feels Hojoon laugh. He has this.

 

There's another hoot, a whistle, and Yunho feels his gaze drawn back to Changmin and Minseok. Changmin's head is tilted back now, his hair sweaty as the strands stick to his forehead. Minseok's mouth is on the junction between the stripper's shoulder and neck and Yunho again feels the tightening in his abdomen, a bitter taste left in his mouth after he switches to the beer and takes a sip of it.

 

When he looks away from Minseok's mouth, that's now pulled away from Changmin's shoulder and seems to be whispering something to the stripper, Yunho finds Changmin look straight at him and it makes him pause. His fingers press a bit too hard on the strawberry and its juice spill a bit, leaking over his fingers. 

 

The eyeliner's a bit messy now, smeared over the skin, but it only makes Changmin look hotter and Yunho feels a bit too hot himself, but not in the same way. His shirt's sticking to his skin, and he's all too aware of the drop of sweat traveling down his spine. So he looks away, turns to face Hojoon but Hojoon's too occupied in some nonsensical conversation with Heechul, who's vehemently defending his own stance. Yunho can't be bothered with that.

 

Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the music, or maybe it's the heat. But it's definitely not Yunho's rational and logical brain that thinks that it's a good idea to go up and dance with Changmin. He's not stealing the bachelor's stripper, really he isn't. Not if the stripper really wants to dance with Yunho too, not if Minseok easily moves away and flashes a  _soft_ smirk towards Yunho that is somehow both comforting and teasing, right?

 

Changmin's way taller than Minseok and makes him appear even shorter. With Yunho, Changmin's still taller, but Yunho's broadness makes up for the slight height difference.

 

"You're so hot," Changmin whispers, his hands warm on Yunho's waist, fingers curling almost possessively. "Fuck, I couldn't look away from you."

 

He's just whispering, barely speaking loud enough to be heard properly in a quiet room, so it should be completely drowned out in the club. But Yunho can still hear him, can only hear him.

 

"Yunho," he says, letting his arms wrap around Changmin's neck. "I'm Yunho."

 

"Hyung?" Changmin asks, an eyebrow raised up.

 

"Probably," is all that Yunho answers before he gives in to his urge. Changmin's eyes keep on flickering down to his lips and Yunho isn't oblivious. 

 

The kiss is messy, sloppy even, and there are too many people hooting and whistling in the back, so Yunho can't focus. The slide of their lips is wet, slick and Changmin's teeth are biting down on his bottom lip. Yunho tightens his hold on Changmin's hair and pulls, making him moan into the kiss and— they really need to move somewhere less public.

 

"Come," Changmin whispers to him when he pulls away, holding onto Yunho's hand, fitting his fingers in between Yunho's. "We're gonna take a bathroom break," he says to the others in the room, looking over Yunho's shoulder and smiling innocently.

 

"Have fun!" Heechul shouts out, and then falters when Changmin looks at him, unimpressed. "...in the bathroom~" Heechul quirks his eyebrows and Changmin turns around, leaving the room and taking Yunho along with him.

 

 

x

 

 

"That was," Yunho licks the back of his teeth, his brain is still a bit muffled and he can't think of words, "very un-obvious. Very sneaky."

 

"Shut up, hyung," Changmin murmurs, ignoring the way the tips of his ears are burning in embarrassment. His brain isn't working either.

 

"Are you sure about this?" Yunho asks, licking his lips again, and Changmin can't think about anything else when Yunho keeps on licking his lips and smiling at him like that.

 

So he does what he can do and can think about, and he leans forward and presses his lips against Yunho's. The kiss is better this time, less sloppy, less messy. Yunho leans against the wall for support as Changmin continues to lick into his mouth, his hands traveling down to Yunho's jeans' button.

 

Yunho's already sporting a half hard on and Changmin keeps on rubbing his palm over his crotch, muffling all the moans with the kisses.

 

"So hot," he says, kissing the corner of Yunho's lips, and then his cheek, and his jaw. "So fucking hot. So frustratingly hot."

 

Once the jeans are pushed down, Changmin also drops down to his knees and groans at the sight of Yunho's bulge in the tight black boxers. He massages Yunho's thighs and nuzzles the hard on through the boxers with his nose and Yunho's hands hold onto Changmin's shoulders, nails biting as he presses down, trying to find purchase.

 

Changmin mouths at the erection and Yunho's dick throbs, he wants more and more and more. He's so caught up in the wonders of Changmin's mouth that he doesn't realize, doesn't _remember_ about the drawings around his crotch, until Changmin's pulling at the waistband of his boxers and slowly inching them down.

 

Yunho gasps when it dawns on him. His eyes widen and his brain goes too fast, his hands can't catch up to the warning signals that are blaring and running around in his head so Changmin's already pulled his boxers down to the knees when Yunho utters out a broken, garbled up "stop!".

 

He looks down to see what Changmin's reaction is, almost too hesitant to really find out. His apology, excuse,  _reason_ is ready on the tip of his tongue but...but Changmin's just staring dumbly at the drawings and Yunho's erection isn't going away because Changmin's mouth is still open and his lips are still too pink and saliva slick. This isn't the time to still be hard and attracted and too sexually strung up but Yunho is and Changmin's not saying anything.

 

"I," Yunho begins because someone has to, "my soulmate is really...something. I tend to get a lot of drawings in weird places, I guess they're creative?"

 

Changmin's staring breaks when Yunho speaks up, and he looks up at the elder, still kneeling on the floor and sporting a hard on of his own, the tent in his pants making it obvious. He makes an unintelligible noise once Yunho's done talking and then sighs, before standing and putting some distance between him and Yunho.

 

"I'm sorry, I understand if you can't continue this because of the drawings. Honestly, I wouldn't either-"

 

"Hyung," Changmin cuts Yunho off, bringing his hyung's attention back to him. "Look." Changmin pulls off his pants too, and really, he doesn't even need to take off the thong because the answer, or whatever Changmin was trying to tell him, is pretty obvious.

 

Surrounding Changmin's dick are the same exact drawings that are around Yunho's dick (Yunho double checks to make sure, but he really doesn't have to).

 

"Oh," and it's like all the tension and panic go out of Yunho's body so easily, "Changminnie."

 

" _Hyung_." Changmin's tongue feels too thick for his mouth. His brain is just flipping and flopping around uselessly in his head. He can't speak, can't think, can't do anything.

 

He didn't expect to find his _soulmate_ during one of his shows, especially not through Kyuhyun's ridiculous drawings near his dick. He's sure Yunho didn't expect this either, but oh, oh  _god_ , this isn't good. There are so many what if's to factor in, so much he needs to think through—what if Yunho doesn't like that Changmin's a stripper, what if Yunho doesn't like Changmin  _at all_ after this—and he can't do it right now like this.

 

"Changminnie," Yunho repeats and reaches out for Changmin's hands, holding them firmly between his own. "Changminnie, it's okay."

 

And fucking Changmin _nie_. Who the fuck does Yunho think he is? Where does he get the right to make Changmin's heart melt into a pile of goo from? How is he allowed to do this? Changmin wants the ground to swallow him up right now.

 

But then Yunho laughs, and Changmin's never heard anything more beautiful, and then he steps forward and cups Changmin's cheeks and he's  _kissing_ him, and okay. Okay, maybe Changmin doesn't really want the ground to swallow him up anymore.

 

"Should we continue from where we left off?" Yunho asks when he pulls back, palming Changmin's very obvious erection through the thong. His fingers flutter along the lines of the thong, touching bare skin and Changmin feels so hot.

 

"Ugh,  _yes_ ," Changmin says and pushes Yunho back against the wall again, grinding his hips down against Yunho's, reveling in the way he makes Yunho moan and shiver with his touches.

 

It's a quick affair after that, they're both strung up too high and are too eager for release. So Yunho quickly pushes down Changmin's thong, even as his fingers get entangled in the material, and then holds onto Changmin's bicep when the younger wraps a saliva slick hand around both of their dicks, jerking them off together quickly.

 

His fingers catch just below the head of Yunho's dick, and the elder quivers, feels like he's melting, and so Changmin does it again, he wants to make Yunho putty in his arms. His thumb presses down against the slit and he uses the precum that both his and Yunho's dick are spitting out to make the slide of his hand smoother. He squeezes his hand once, twice, and then resumes jerking off, pulling Yunho into a kiss and biting down on his bottom lip.

 

"Hyung," Changmin's breath is so hot, so much against Yunho's lips, "hyung come for me."

 

And Yunho does, shaking and spilling into Changmin's hand and over both of their chests—or well, over Changmin's naked chest, and ruining his own half unbuttoned shirt. Yunho licks along the taut muscles of Changmin's neck when he comes and then slightly, gently, grazes his teeth along the skin and then Changmin follows, coming into his hand.

 

"Fuck," he breathes out, chest still heaving, brain still too wired. "Hyung, that was-"

 

"Really good," Yunho says, finishing the sentence for him, smiling so softly at him and carding his fingers through Changmin's hair.

 

"Yeah," Changmin grins. He feels ridiculously happy. "Yeah, it was.'

 

 

x

 

 

Changmin wakes up to some incessant buzzing near his bed. He doesn't want to get up, it's his off day, so he shoves his into his pillow, then turns his head and tries his luck at falling asleep again. But the buzzing doesn't stop, and Yunho's not next to him in the bed either—he's probably gone to get ready to leave for his job, or gone to make breakfast, which would be better. 

 

It takes another fifteen seconds and then the phone buzzes again and Changmin groans, smushing his face into the pillow and half yelling. He reaches out to get the phone, blearily blinking one eye open to look at who's messaging him. He frustratedly sighs when he sees who the sender is.

 

 

 _kyuhyun_ | 8:04 A.M.

wake up u asshat, heechul's bothering me

 

 _kyuhyun_ | 8:06 A.M.

heechul HYUNG

 

 _kyuhyun_  | 8:08 A.M.

sorry heechul stole my phone

 

 _kyuhyun_  | 8:08 A.M.

come save me dickface

 

 _kyuhyun_  | 8:12 A.M.

he needs no saving changmin! go have sex with yunho~ heechul hyung will take care of kyuhyun.

 

 _kyuhyun_  | 8:13 A.M.

nO DON'T LISTEN TO

 

 _kyuhyun_  | 8:13 A.M.

HIM HE'S A LI

 

 _kyuhyun_  | 8:14 A.M.

HE'S A LIAR

 

 _kyuhyun_  | 8:16 A.M.

HELP ME

 

Changmin turns off his phone and keeps it back on the bedside table. He snuggles into the duvet as he tries to find his sleep again when Yunho walks out of the bathroom, only dressed in a towel that's wrapped around his waist. Changmin's eyebrows shoot up and he stares at Yunho until he notices him.

 

"Changdollie." And Yunho's smile is always so fucking bright. Changmin loves it. "Morning~"

 

"Hyung," Changmin says, his voice a bit too raspy and sleep-filled. "Come sleep."

 

"I have to leave for work soon," says Yunho, walking around the bed to come to Changmin's side of it. He leans down and gently pushes the younger's hair off of his forehead to press a chaste kiss. "I'll see you when I come back? I can come back early today."

 

Changmin scrunches his face, he wants Yunho to  _stay_ , but then nods. Coming back early is good enough. And the smile on Yunho's face is more than enough for Changmin to agree and not whine—not  _fight_ —back. He'll make Yunho make up for the lost time later when he returns from work. Fortunately, Changmin had gone along with Kyuhyun's advice and kept some of his props at home now, for emergencies mostly. But Changmin guesses that today's situation can also count as an emergency.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i took like ten years to write this and i couldn't think of an ending, i'm sorry san
> 
> also, yes, the title is from changmin's 'heaven's day' lyrics. and yes, i am mocking his dumb ~sexual~ lyrics.


End file.
